This invention relates to a magnetic head adjusting apparatus for adjusting the position of a magnetic head relative to a magnetic tape by means of a plurality of screws, thereby holding the magnetic head against the magnetic tape in fixed positions.
In a conventional magnetic head adjusting apparatus, a magnetic head is fixed to a magnetic head fixing base, which is coupled to a chassis by means of two to four screws.
The chassis can move between a first position where the magnetic head is in contact with a magnetic tape, and a second position where the magnetic head is kept apart from the magnetic tape.
The height, tilt, and azimuth of the magnetic head can be adjusted by individually turning the two to four screws.
In the conventional magnetic head adjusting apparatus as mentioned above, however, it is impossible to adjust the gap direction angle of the magnetic head to the magnetic tape.